


Online

by wh0res0re



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0res0re/pseuds/wh0res0re
Summary: "I'm not a creep because I sound like this, alright?" Asahi said, trying his hardest to get the point across. Nishinoya laughed. "Why'd you think I would think that?" Nishinoya asked, genuinely wanting to know. "Well, people kinda think- Wait! You didn't give me your name! What if you're the creep here!?" Nishinoya laughed harder this time. "My name's Nishinoya Yuu, then."
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Stranger?

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like writing some asanoya so this'll be a continued story

Nishinoya spinned around in his chair, quietly looking for something to do on his computer. He'd been at home for most of the week, and to him it felt as he had done everything he was able to. His lanky pc vibrated, breaking the thick silence. "Uh.." Nishinoya hadn't got a notification in weeks. "What's this, a message?" The boys eyes started to narrow, without him noticing. "Oh," Nishinoya said, felt most of his suspicion fade."It's just a discord message. Pfft." He closed his tab that he was playing Call Of Duty on and shuffled his headphones onto his head. He decided to call the person that messaged him, because he didn't really want to check.

"Hello?" Yuu waited for a response. "Hi..." The stranger had sounded like a nice person, but at the same time, he sounded like a jock. Nishinoya was sure the other person was taller than him. "Uh, I saw you in the groupchat. I just wanted to know who you were, since everyone I'm friends with you seemed close to. I-If you're suspicious, my name's Asahi Azumane. I'm not a creep because I sound like this, alright?" Nishinoya laughed. "Why'd you think i would think that?" Nishinoya asked, genuinely wanting to know. "Well, people kinda think- Wait! You didn't give me your name! What if you're the creep here!?" Nishinoya laughed harder this time. "My name's Nishinoya Yuu, then."


	2. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate this

so i've been updating this story, and the shits aren't going through (from what i see) so i don't know if it's broken or what

sorry y'all uhm - tiffani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi


	3. Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i recommend listening to 'hated by life itself' also the parts when it's nishi's pov are like him writing in a diary if that clears anything up!!

* * *

My alarm rung so loudly it took the soul out of my body. To be honest, I almost thought it was a dinosaur. (I had a strange dream.) I jumped off of my bed, let out a large sigh, and headed for the bathroom. I always do something before I go, though. I ran to my window and opened it, letting some light in.

"Oi, Shoyo!"

Yuu's good friend Hinata Shoyo lived just across from him, making it easier to communicate. Shoyo's window was also always open.

"Aghhh....what is it Nishinoya..."

"Today's the festival, dummy!" 

He then saw the orange haired boy throw the pink pillow off of his head and run to the bathroom.

"Well, I guess I'll see him there, then." I quietly tiptoed down the hallway, making my way over to the bathroom. I'm an early bird, so it makes sense. I also like being nice to my family. Haha. The sun was really bright that day, so when I hopped into the shower, I had some nice lighting, and it set the mood. I started thinking. Thinking hard. 

_ I wonder if I'll ever get a girlfriend again..  _

Then, my mind started to wander to the subject of  **her.**

_ Will  _ **_I_ ** _ ever see her again? Her beautiful presence, her amazing posture, her fashion sense, her soft skin, her delicate, pink, lips.. _

_ "I don't ever want to see you again Yuu. You don't interest me." _

I then felt my throat starting to burn, and my knees getting a bit warm. I noticed I was kneeling down in the hot shower, on the verge of bursting. 

_ "I never  _ **_really_ ** _ loved you."  _

_ Pop. _

That burning sensation started to come back, and stronger. Warm tears started rapidly running down my face, and my whole body gave out. Sure, I was still conscious, but it felt as I was dead.

_ Damn, how long was I in there crying like a baby?  _ My phone said it had been 10:23, (Fun fact, 10:23 was actually the first time I drank monster! Pretty cool right?) I walked out of the bathroom, hearing the chatter of my family, unlike the silence of the early morning. I ran into my room, not wanting to talk to them. 

I stared at my computer. _Maybe I should talk to Asahi.._ _I feel like he'd be good with situations like this._

Nishinoya and Asahi had been talking more often now, and their bond was getting better. He decided he'd talk to him. 

"Yo. Is Asahi logged on?"

"Nope. He said he was going to some type of festival."

"Oh... that's weird…."

"What's up? What's weird?"

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later." 

"Alright-"

He logged off confused.  _ Well, I don't really want to private call him about it.. right? I'd just seem like a pussy, not wanting to solve my own problems.  _ He rolled his eyes and started to get dressed. He settled on a caci cardigan over a navy blue shirt sleeve shirt, with knee high caci pants. "Can't forget my necklace.." Nishinoya muttered to himself.

"Ma." Nishinoya muttered, helping his mom with the miso soup."Yes Yuu?" 

"Why are we bringing breakfast to a festival…?"

"Ms. Asumane likes it. We've made acquaintances during the fall. Be nice!" She wacked him on the head. Nishinoya cracked a smile. "I'll be back mom!" He stumbled out the door, having a lot to speak about with Hinata.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi! i've been busy! i hate the way i wrote this and it will probably annoy some people i'm very sorry 🙇♀️


End file.
